I Can't Sleep
by Dark Elf Angel
Summary: Sam is having major trouble sleeping so, Danny Fenton, as Danny Phantom decides to help her with her problem. DxS fluff Title kinda makes it sound bad, but it's not.


**I Can't Sleep**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**DANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOM**

Sam walked into school one Tuesday morning. She hadn't slept at all last night. Not that she wouldn't, but that she couldn't. She was having a lot of trouble sleeping lately.

"Wow, Sam, you look awful!" Danny exclaimed as she walked into school. She shot him a look of pure venom.

"Thanks," she spat.

"No, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that you looked like you're exhausted, that's all." he said.

"I am exhausted. I didn't sleep at all last night," she said.

"Oh… Did I disturb you?" Danny asked. He had visited her late that night and she hadn't been asleep then but she might have been trying to. He hadn't thought of that.

"No, it's not the first time I haven't slept, don't blame yourself," she said.

"Ok…" Danny said unconvinced.

Just then the bell rang.

"Crap, I'll see you guys later!" Sam said and ran off towards her class.

"Uh yeah dude, we had better go," Tucker said. I looked around the deserted halls.

"Um, yeah probably," I said and we took off for our class.

**DANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOM**

_Later that week… (Friday)_

After school Sam walked home. Very slowly. She was tired from last night. She really couldn't figure out why she couldn't sleep, she just couldn't. In fact, she'd given up. She'd spend hours in the shower until it was well after midnight. Then she'd lie in her bed in her blue shorts and black t-shirt trying to get to sleep until nearly three in the morning. After that, she'd give up and just roll onto her back and think. But tonight was different.

When she got out of the shower the clock read 1:23. She'd stayed in later than she usually did. After pulling on her pajamas and toweling off her hair so that it was pretty dry, she got into bed. After waiting two and a half hours for sleep to claim her only to be disappointed, she sighed and got out of bed. It was really cold in the room and now that she was out of bed, it became very apparent.

"Danny," she sighed, "Come out." Her best friend materialized in front of her.

"Sorry, Sam I was just thinking that if you couldn't sleep tonight, I'd see if there was anything I could do," he explained.

"There's nothing you can really do. I just sit here waiting to fall asleep, besides, aren't you tired. It's nearly four in the morning, it's a good thing we don't have school tomorrow," Sam said.

"Well, I've been kinda watching you all week, and you've barely slept at all, and I'm worried," Danny said.

"You've been watching me all week?" she said putting her hands on her hips, "How long?"

"Well Tuesday night, I flew here, it was nearly three and you were still awake so I sat here till four, and you never fell asleep," Danny told her.

"What about Wednesday night?" Sam asked.

"Um, you fell asleep after 3:30, so about fifteen minutes later, I left."

"Thursday?" she asked.

"You didn't sleep at all that night, I spent all night here."

"Danny, its bad enough I don't get sleep, you don't need to join the club," Sam told him.

"Sam, it's obvious something's wrong, what is it?" Danny asked.

"Danny, nothing's wrong, and if there is, I don't know about it." Sam said.

"Well, at least let me help you," Danny asked giving her a puppy dog pout.

"What are you going to do? Get Lancer in here and lecture me about proper sleeping habits? That'd put me to sleep…" Sam said sarcastically.

"Hey, that's not half a bad idea…" he said laughing.

"Danny, I was kidding. You don't have to do anything," She said.

"Don't have to, but I want to." Danny replied.

"Danny you're such a good friend," Sam said and hugged him. He blushed.

"Um, thanks… So, have any ideas?" he asked.

"Nope, tried chamomile tea, putting warm things over my eyes to relax muscles, sleeping pills, just about everything." She said.

"Oh… Well, I have something you haven't tried," he said smiling and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Try me." Sam said.

"I could overshadow you and kinda sleep for you…" he said hesitantly.

"A whole new meaning to sleeping together…." She mumbled.

"What! Ew no! I didn't mean it like _that_!

"Calm down Danny, I didn't mean it like that either, it's just technically…." Sam said.

"Yeah I guess…. Well, if you don't wanna do it…" he said while his face turned a violent shade of red.

"No, I'm desperate. And if something happens, my parents are gone. Wait, you've been here nearly ever night of the week, aren't your parents suspicious?" She asked.

"Nope," he grinned evilly, "Ghost convention. And since Jazz is sick…"

"Oh, explains a lot. So, are you going to overshadow me?" Sam asked.

"Yup. Now keep in mind that, I've never overshadowed a girl before…" Danny said.

"It's kept. Just get on with it," she said impatiently.

"Ok," he said and overshadowed her.

"_Wow, this is different."_

"_Tell me about it. At least you're used to being a girl…"_

"_Danny!"_

"_Sorry, it's just I've never had something blocking the view of my waist before."_

_Sam tilted her head downwards. _

"_Hey, you're right! I can't see my waist. I never thought of that… Danny! We're not supposed to talk about _that_!"_

"_Sorry… So, you wanna get in bed now?" _

"_Ok, that sounded so… awkward… yeah, I guess so."_

"_Now who's being weird?" he said and climbed into Sam's bed._

"_Wow Sam, you're bed's comfy, I'm surprised you can't sleep…"_

"_Danny shut up now and get to the sleeping!"_

"_Alright Ms. Bossy. So Sam, one question, what do you think about when you're trying to get to sleep?"_

"_Um…"_

"_Come on Sam, what is it?"_

'_I think about you duh.' "Um, nothing really."_

"_How can you think about nothing when you just thought that you think about me when you're trying to get to sleep?"_

"_What are you talking abo--- Wait, you heard what I thought?"_

"_Uh yeah… Hey Sammy, do you like me? Is that why you think about me and you can't get to sleep?"_

"_Danny! Why would you say that?"_

"_I didn't say it, you thought it. You thought when I asked you what you thought about that you thought about me and that's why you couldn't sleep." _

"_Oh…"_

"_So Sammy, do you like me?"_

'_Of course I do! I love you more than anything' "Um…"_

"_Ooh Sammy! You like me! You just thought so!"_

"_Crap! Danny, it's not what it uh… thought like…Did that make any sense?"_

"_It was supposed to so it did."_

"_Wow… that takes talent from both of us…"_

"_So Sammy, how come you wouldn't tell me you liked me?" _

"_Well, uh, I thought that you'd either say that you didn't like me or that you did. I didn't really think you'd tease me about it…"_

"_Well, Sammy, I tease you cause I love you."_

"_No, you tease me cause you wanna… Wait, you love me?"_

"_Um, duh!"_

"_Oh…" _

"_It that all you can say?"_

"_No, under normal circumstances, I'd kiss you, but…"_

"_Oh, I see… Hold on then."_

Danny phased out of Sam and rolled over on her bed so that he was lying with his face right next to hers.

"Well…" he began but was stopped by Sam's lips on his. A few minutes later, they parted.

"Thank you Danny. I think I'll sleep a lot easier now."

"Anytime Sammy," he said and they fell asleep side by side.

**DANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOM**

Ok, this wasn't originally going to be a DxS story, but I think it turned out ok… I actually got the idea from a dream I had. I have lots of trouble sleeping, no it's not a boy problem, and a couple nights ago, I managed to fall asleep for a couple of hours and had this dream that I changed around a bit. So, yeah… I hope you liked it. I wrote this running on 4 ½ hours of sleep so I think I did pretty good. Thanks for reading! Giant cookies to the loverly reviewers! It is kinda a oneshot, but if you want more, which I doubt, just say so in your reviews.

Dark Elf Angel


End file.
